The Adventure Begins
by Charliieee
Summary: A story following the whole of series 1, Basically the entire season one put into writing for all of you who missed it and wouldn't mind reading it, inspired by A Question of Motive. Short first chapter. Sorry. R&R PLEASE
1. The Dragons Call  Part 1

MERLIN SEASON ONE

THE DRAGONS CALL

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold, like everyone he must live, and learn. And so it will be for the young Warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy, that will in time, father a legend, his name: Merlin._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Merlin strode through the gates of Camelot, smile dancing on his face, soon replaced by awe as he look up at the majestic castle looming over the town, the amount of actions going on around him was foreign as he made his way towards the courtyard.

Horns flared into life as Merlin walked casually into the entrance to the courtyard, a large crowd gathered round a plinth in the middle. Looking up Merlin saw Uther, the mighty king of Camelot.

"He is as scary as they say he is." Merlin thought to himself as he glanced at the King's features, crown glistening atop his head above his battle-worn face which the look of anger was obvisuosly etched.

Drums started beating and worry plastered the face of those gathered as a man was brought out from a side entrance.

The man was dressed in brown overalls, sporting a grey jacket over the top and brown leather shoes, chains grasped tightly around his wrists as he was brought towards the plinth.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins is adjunct guilty of conspiring to use Enchantments and Magic, and pursuant to the laws of Camelot I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned, on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just King, but for the crime of Sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

As Uther finished saying this he nodded slowly to the executioner as heads turned his way, the man was then pushed down onto his knees, neck placed inside the mould of the wood as the executioner stood aside, taking his position.

He raised his axe as Uther raised his left arm, waiting for the right time to strike, and as he lowered his arm the axe fell in perfect harmony.

Gasped filled the courtyard as the sound of metal meeting bone echoed off the walls, forcing most people to look away from the gruesome sight,. The Lady Morgana watched in horror as the execution progressed from a window to the right. As it was over Uther began his speech again.

"When I came to this land, this Kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help Magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery, let the celebrations begin." His voice rang out to his people as they eagerly hurried back to work until a sob broke out from the middle of the crowd causing everyone to form a small ring around her as Uther stopped leaving and turned to face the Woman.

She had grey hair flowing down just past her shoulders and her body looked weak and frail, covered by several layers of a mixture of brown cloths, wrinkles lining her face and as she spoke her voice gave the impression she was close to tears as she addressed Uther.

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic, it is you, with your hatred, and you're Ignorance. YOU took my son." Hand flying over to the plinth as she said this. She paused to gasp air before continuing.

"And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." As she finished Uther raised his arm again pointing towards the woman before addressing his guards.

"Seize her!" He spoke calmly; the women looked around quickly before reaching up towards the Medallion wrapped around her neck.

She spoke words alien to everyone, and as she finished, a small whirlwind of air blew around her as she disappeared, sending people flying backwards in shock and disbelief.

Whispers broke out among the crowed, warily speaking to one another about the recent events.

Uther had one last glance of where she previously stood and as the crowd started to depart retreated instead. The guards formed a circle around the woman's previous position to detour any curious enough to look.

Merlin started to walk off, no idea where he was going but he knew he would find his way, he always did.

As he approached a burly guard he decided not to wander about aimlessly and asked him for help.

"Where would I find Gaius, the court Physician?" He asked innocently, the Guard responded ignorantly by grunting and pointing to the corridor behind him.

After navigating his way through several corridors, he finally found a sign saying: 'Court Physician' pointing up towards a small staircase.

Merlin rasped politely on the blackened wood door, slowly edging his head through the small gap as the door was just ajar.

"Hello?" Merlin questioned curiously as he opened the door fully making his way inside the Physicians quarters. Merlin gasped as he looked upon the room, it was a complete mess, books lined several tables along with many other things like herbs and instruments, a small pot was hanging over a small fire to Merlin's left as glanced to his right, recoiled slightly after seeing a brown Rabbit face mace staring at him on a table.

He started upwards towards the balcony where bookshelf's lined the walls, with an old man hunched over one, he was dressed in a maroon cloak covering his whole body going down to his feet with a small pattern at the cuffs, and his gray hair tumbled gently down towards his shoulders.

Merlin cleared his throat, startling the old man as he quickly glanced over his left shoulder which made him lose his balance throwing him over the flimsy guard rail.

Merlin's eyes flashed a shade of Ochre as he watched the man tumble towards the floor, miraculously slowing down the man's time as he desperately looked around for something to cushion his fall, spotting a bed on his right, his eyes quickly flash ochre again as Merlin guided the bed to its new location.

Gaius breathed a sigh of relief as he felt something soft beneath him; quickly he got up and spoke to the man who currently stood in his Quarters.

"What did you just do?" He said as he stood, up shocked at what just occurred.

"Oh..." Merlin half-heartedly replied.

"Tell Me." The man persisted.

"I...I, have no idea what just happened." He said unconvincingly.

"What If someone were to have seen that?" The man said glancing up at where he just fell.

"Oh...Uh, that was nothing to do with me...Uh...Tha-" Feverously glancing around the room.

"I know what it was; I just want to know where you learned how to do it?" Eyes boring into Merlin's

"Nowhere." He said while nodding his head.

"Then how is it you know magi-"he said worryingly

"I don't" Merlin said cutting him off.

"Where did you study?" Gaius asked but Merlin did not respond.

"ANSWER ME!" Gaius shouted.

"I don't know I've never studied magic, or been taught."

"Are you lying to me boy?" Gaius's patience was wearing thin.

"What do you want me to say?" Merlin responded innocently.

"I want you to say the truth."

"I was born like this"Merlin feebly answered hoping this man would believe him.

"That's impossible" Gaius snapped back at once, glancing back at the bed then back to Merlin.

"Who are you?" he asked wondrously.

"Oh...Uh" Merlin started to take off his backpack; "I have this letter" reaching inside he pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to Gaius.

"I don't have my glasses" Gaius said.

"I'm Merlin." Merlin responded like he been asked a stupid question.

"Hunith's son?"Gaius asked, cheering up significantly.

"Yes" Merlin answered, a big grin plastering his face.

"But you're not supposed to be here till Wednesday!"

"It is Wednesday..." Merlin's voice faded away as he finished.

Gaius gaped when he said this and tried to retain some dignity by not sounding anymore stupid.

"Ah, right then, you better put you bag in there." Gaius spoke quietly pointing off to a small room behind him as he finished.

Merlin followed where he was pointing until he realized something.

"You...you won't say anything about, umm" Merlin asked worriedly.

"No" Gaius said as relief washed over Merlin's face.

"All though Merlin" He blurted out, making Merlin turned and face Gaius; "I should say thank you." Smiling as Merlin retreated into the small room Gaius pointed at earlier.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Candles illuminated Merlin's new room as he was sat on his bed, looking around it happily, he noticed the window behind him and getting up he made his way towards it. As he opened the window, laughter came from the lower town as he peered out looking over Camelot, smiling as he did so, the Moons light casting a silvery glow on the Kingdom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Meanwhile Gaius was reading through the letter Merlin had given him earlier, after he found his glasses of course.

_My Dear Gaius,_

_I turn to you for I feel lost and alone, and don't know who to trust. It is every mothers fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so, Ours is a small village, and he is so clearly at odds with people here that if he were to remain I fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe and may god save you both._

_Hunith_

As Gaius finished reading the letter, he took off his glasses and looked towards the room Merlin was currently in, then looked back down and folded the letter neatly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorry for the shortness, promise I'll finish Episode 1 by the weekend; it's just that I want to see what kind of a response I get before continuing.

BTW I'm only 14 years old and I don't know the whole dictionary off by heart that's why I don't use a wide array of words. It's word for word. I checked myself, well I wrote it XD

PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN WITH PITCHFORKS AND STUFF


	2. AN

AUTHOR NOTE:

My laptop charger has stopped working, something to do with the wire anyway this means that I will take quite a while to update. I have noticed the amount of mistakes in the last chapter but I don't have the time to edit it as my laptop will run out of battery.

Although, thanks for reading! =D


End file.
